


How Milfs are Made

by Anonymous



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Traits, Brainwashing, Breeding, Canon-Typical Violence, Cat Ears, Cock Slut, Crack, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Harems, Impregnation, Large Cock, Maledom/Femsub, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Incest, Oral Sex, Pheromones, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Taiyang has been banned from Beacon, and  for years. Not for anything malicious, but rather because of his unfortunate Semblance. On the small island of Patch, away from civilization, working with young students, it doesn't make *many* problems. But in Vale? Surrounded by young women?Then it becomes a problem.*Taiyang Xiao Long's power makes him irresistible to adult women with the Aura, while also twisting their minds into wanting nothing more than to get bred by him and bear his children. He can shut it off if he has to, but all it takes is a moment of slipping concentration to make a loyal sex slave out of any Huntress.When his daughters (unaware of his Semblance) convince him to visit the Vytal Festival, he finds his control isn't as good as he thought it was.





	1. Chapter 1

"So, this is our Dad!" Ruby says excitedly, "Dad, this is Weiss- she's nicer than she seems, really, so don't let her scare you off!"

"Hey!"

"And this is Blake, she's super cool, and loves books!"

"Nice to meet you." Blake says, holding out her hand. 

Taiyang smiles, taking it, "Thanks for taking care of my daughters." he grins at Weiss as well, taking her hand after, "You too, of course. I know they're a handful, but I really appreciate it." 

"Think nothing of it." Weiss says, letting it go, "It's wonderful you're able to be here for the Vytal Festival."

He nods, "It's been... _years_ since I left Patch." he says, "It's kind of nice to visit Beacon again, especially with Vale being in such a festive mood."

"Years?" Blake asked, "Why?"

"Dad's a professor at Signal." Yang says, "Teaches combat. Taught me everything I know." she says, throwing a mock punch. 

"But not everything _I_ know." he said fondly. 

"Yeah, yeah." she says, before jabbing him suddenly. He should have been ready with it- it was just a playful punch, but all the same, he reacted on instinct. For a brief moment, his aura flared as he took the hit. He made sure to drop it quickly, but it was already too late.

" _Haaa~"_ Blake moaned, her face flushing, before she moved towards Taiyang in a blur, shoving him into the bed. He rolled to the side as she tried to throw herself onto him, letting her crash onto the bed, and then gave a strike to the back of the head to the girl before she could get back up.

"God damn it." He muttered.

"W-what is this!" Weiss demanded, suddenly getting red in the face.

"Dad! Why'd you hit Blake?!" Yang demanded, shoving past him to get to her partner and check her head.

"And what's wrong with Weiss?" Ruby asked, nervous. 

Weiss looked up at him, and went a little glassy-eyed. "Y-yeah. This is your fault! I... I can tell! So..." she bent down, pinching the hem of her skirt, and lifted it, revealing her white (of course) and clearly soaked panties, "...take _responsibility."_   she purred.

"Weiss!" Yang shouted, shocked, "That's my Dad! Gross!" 

Ruby looked at her father, scared, "What's going on, Dad?" 

He sighed, before looking at Weiss, "Well... at least you're one of the ones with a more reasonable reaction." he said, "Girls... I probably should have told you this a long time ago but... my Semblance? It isn't as useless as I said it was. It's one I inherited. Luckily, it only effects the male half of the line, and even then, it's kind of rare, so you, and your kids, if you have em' will be safe, but..." 

"Do you want someone to inherit it?" Weiss asked hungrily, "Because we could do that. Lots of times!" she moved closer, then, reaching out for him, and Ruby grabbed the older girl's waist and yanked her back, "Think about it! Our daughters could inherit my family's Glyphs, and our sons could inherit _your_ Semblance! It's perfect! Ruby let me go!"

"What does it do!?" Yang cried.

"It... uh... makes Huntresses horny. For... me, specifically." he shrugs, "Well, not Huntresses, but, uh, any woman with Aura, really. It doesn't effect people who are related to me, thank God, and no one who's too young to have kids, but... well, there's a reason I haven't visited Vale in so long. And why Signal doesn't have any female teachers besides your Mom." 

His daughters stared at him, wide-eyed, before Ruby let out a gasp as Weiss stamped on her foot, 

Weiss took that moment of distraction to draw Myrtenaster and draw out two Glyphs, launching herself forwards into Taiyang. He jumped out of the way, but wasn't expecting the sudden change in gravity from the effect of another floating symbol. He was drawn into her path, and Weiss smiled triumphantly as she collided with him. She threw her weapon aside, and like an animal, ripped away his belt and shoved down his pants and underwear with one swipe. 

"Weiss! Stop! You're not thinking straight!" Yang shouted, grabbing the girl's skirt, the closest bit of cloth to her, and yanking back on it. "Oops." only to tear it off in the process. 

Weiss, however, didn't even acknowledge it, captivated by the glorious sight in front of her. 

Taiyang's cock. 

She took it gently with both hands before pulling it to her soft, pale lips, and kissing it. 

She closed her eyes and opened her mouth slightly, dabbing her tongue against his tip.

As he stiffened at the touch, she let out a delighted sound, and opened wider, taking the head of his penis into her mouth entirely and letting her tongue wash across it. The harder he got, the more she took inside her throat, until his massive dick was fully erect, and practically stuffing her throat. It burned, it pushed her jaw wider than it was comfortable to go, and the burning scent filled her nostrils.

She could barely breathe, and she loved it. 

"Ah-ah damn it!" Taiyang groaned, hissing in pleasure. He looked down at Weiss, her face wrapped completely around his length, as she stared up at him with adoring, submissive eyes. He was suddenly hit with conflicting desires. 

She was so cute, so goddamn sexy, and her throat was wonderfully tight. Her teeth were digging into him, but she couldn't help it, her mouth stretched as wide open as it can get already, but Raven had done worse, and he had been into it. He wanted to tease her, to fuck her mouth until she was practically senseless and then fuck the rest of her. A small part of him told him that it would be the solution to his problem, too. As soon as he knocked her up, the spell would be broken, unless he intentionally used his Aura around her again.

But this girl wasn't some murderous rogue Huntress he could do whatever he wanted to without feeling guilty. This girl wasn't his wife, who he was waiting at home for him. 

This girl was his daughters' friend. Their partner.

And his daughters were still both right there. 

"Weiss, get off my dick." Taiyang ground out, "Now." 

She looked heart-broken, but all the same, slowly, agonizingly, she pulled back, until his cock was dangling free of her lips, wet with drool and precum. He yanked up his pants and underwear, stuffing his boner in uncomfortably, and hurried to try and undo as much of the damage as possible. 

"Yang, Ruby, I'm so sorry about this. I haven't done anything like this accidently in years- I thought it would be fine, but... Well, I'm sorry."

"It... it's okay, Dad. It's an accident. You can't help your Semblance, right?" Ruby says, awkwardly, before looking to Yang, who seemed much more conflicted, and deeply worried.

"Will they be okay?" Yang asked, "Does it wear off?"

"It doesn't wear off until I cum inside them." Taiyang admits, wincing at their betrayed expressions.

"Like... get them  _pregnant?_ " Yang asked, "But... how many girls did you do this to?"

"More than you'd think." he muttered, slightly guilty.

"Then... do... we have siblings?" Ruby asked. 

"...Less than you'd think." he said, "At least six that I _know_ about. None of them are going to become Hunters, though." and no boys, luckily enough.

"We'll talk about that later Ruby!" Yang says, angrily, "And believe me, we will be talking about it, but right now, we have to worry about Weiss and Blake!" she said, "But... you couldn't have gotten every girl you used this on pregnant!"

"No, no I didn't." he said, "I've used it against enemy Huntresses before, which is why I know... that it _doesn't_ go away. If I don't impregnate them, they'll keep on being infatuated with me for the rest of their lives. They'll become _functional_ again if they're apart from me for a while, but they'll be obsessed with me, utterly loyal to me, until I breed them. I still get begging, desperate letters from a few different prisons from enemy Huntresses I used my power on when I was _your_ age. We've tried all kinds of things, but there's no middle option. Either leave them like this, forever lusting after me, or make them... well." 

He looked between the unconscious Blake, and the depressed Weiss. 

This... was a real mess. 

Yang looked disgusted, while Ruby seemed close to tears, before she shook it off, and got a sudden determined expression on her face. "Then- then you'll just have to do it!"

"What!?" Yang stared at Ruby like she grew a second head, "You can't be serious!"

"What other choice do we have? We can't just let them suffer like that forever." Ruby shoots back.

"Think about what Mom would say about this!" Yang said, crossing her arms.

"Oh, uh, you don't have to worry about that." Taiyang interrupted, "At the very least. Raven knows about my Semblance, of course. Qrow and Summer did, too. So does Ozpin, for that matter. And they all understand that, well, accidents happen, and I have to do what I have to do." His wife, as much as he loved her, was ruthless as fuck. Raven honestly didn't care if he impregnated other women, and didn't care about the kids that resulted- it's not like they're _hers._ she even led female enemies into his path specifically to have him use his Semblance on them. 

It was _very_ easy to take out an enemy whose priorities suddenly shift from fighting to fucking, after all. 

Summer was a bit more sentimental about everything, of course, and did her best to keep track of all the offspring he told her about, and helped him train to keep his power restrained. Moving to Patch, working at Signal, were her ideas, to reduce the possibility of accidently turning his comrades into sluts.

He missed her. He missed Qrow too.

But no time to focus on the past, he has a crisis to deal with right now. 

Yang still looked conflicted, but she was running out of steam. "Just... are you sure there's no other way?"

"Sorry, Yang." 

She nods, before walking towards the door, "Then... just... just get it over with quickly, alright?" she doesn't give him the chance to say anything more before she stops, giving one last look at Weiss, "Sorry about this, Weiss-cream." 

"What do you mean, sorry? Yang, this will make me happier than I've ever been!" she said, rubbing her thighs together, Weiss' mood had improved greatly, as soon as Taiyang seemingly came to a conclusion, "So... we'll get to have sex?" she asked him hopefully. 

"Yeah." 

"YES!" she threw herself towards him, only for Ruby to step into the way, "NO! Get out of the way!"

"Weiss!" Ruby says, "I just want you to know- we'll still be partners! No matter what! And if you have to skip this year at Beacon because you'll be pregnant, I'll skip with you, and if you want to keep the baby, I won't call you Auntie Weiss or evil step-mom anything like that unless you want me to!" 

"Au-auntie!? STEPMOM?!" Weiss asked, affronted, before glaring at Ruby, "Don't you dare call me that! And of course we'll still be partners, Ruby." and for a moment, Taiyang thought that for the first time, someone had fought through the spell, "But right now, unless you want to watch me fuck your hot Dad, I think you should leave us a moment of privacy, please?" 

"Right! Sorry! I'll, uh, just... be outside." she rushed for the door at top speed, a red blur, and closed it behind her and Yang, leaving Taiyang with the dripping wet Weiss, and the still-out Blake. 

"Now." Weiss said, hands going to the remains of her uniform, stripping away the jacket and blouse. Smiling softly, she dropped her bra to the side as well, and quickly pulled her panties away from her dripping quim. She kicked it away, not bothering to look where it landed, "Fuck me." she commanded. 

Taiyang let out a sigh, and began to undress as well. In truth, he found himself excited. He was satisfied with Raven, honestly! He had stopped seeking out other women years ago. As long as he had Summer and Raven within easy reach, loving him even without needing to use his Semblance, he was happy.

But parts of him would always remember his younger days, when he'd plow Huntress after Huntress. A parade of beautiful warriors who would be his willing, adoring, slaves, begging for him to use them however he wanted, and loving him for it. He had tasted every kind of woman, broken them in thoroughly, and then knocked them up with his seed, or left them to crave his body forever. It was intoxicating, addicting, being worshiped. 

He reached out, taking Weiss by the ponytail, and pulled downwards. She dropped to her knees without a word, and for the second time in the last half hour, tugged down his pants and underwear. 

He let her, this time, and kicked off both when she freed them. 

Weiss was breathing heavily as his cock hovered over her head, just within reach. But his fingers were in her hair, and she didn't dare move without his express permission. 

He let go of her hair, instead putting his hands on either side of her head, and driving her face down onto his dick.

Really, he should just take the plunge, stick it in her shivering pussy, and cum- Weiss was a nice girl, his daughter's partner, and she didn't really deserve to be used like this. 

But right now she wasn't Weiss. 

She was a slut, who only wanted to be broken.

He rammed into the back of her throat with a ferocity that would have even Raven sputtering and choking, but Weiss, her skull trapped between his hands in a vice-like grip, had no escape. Her entire body quaked with thrust, her eyes wrenched shut and streaming tears. He pulled harder on her with every movement, until he practically buried himself to the hilt between her lips on every thrust. 

As he began to get close to the edge, he slowed down, so he could hear her soft moans forming around the member plugging her mouth completely. Grinning sadistically, he released one side of her head and moved his fingers to her nose, pinching it shut. He began to move quicker afterwards, and he delighted in her struggles. The way her tongue and throat and whole body was moving more erratically, more fiercely, to try and get some of her airway clear of dick to breathe again, but he didn't let her. It didn't help that her survival instinct was fighting the against the overwhelming power of his Semblance, and wasn't quite winning. She wanted to continue pleasuring him almost as much if not more than she wanted oxygen. 

Her stirrings began to get weaker, but he took mercy on her, releasing her nose and shoving back on her head, until his throbbing cock was free of her mouth with a pop. She breathed long, shuddering breaths, coughing in between. But her expression was that of a dumbstruck smile, her eyes glassy and half-lidded. 

Grabbing her by the hair again, he pulled her over to one of the beds. It was arranged in some kind of bizarre bunk bed that seemed like it would fall apart in an instant. It also happened to be the same bed that Blake was in. He rolled the still-out girl to the side, and tossed Weiss onto the mattress. Splayed out like this, he was allowed to appreciate the girl, no, the woman, in a way he wouldn't let himself when she was still his daughters' partner. 

Her body was that of a ballet dancer, lithe, thin, toned with deceptive muscle, and utterly elegant. There wasn't an ounce of chubbiness anywhere on her- not that he couldn't appreciate chubbiness. Raven was firmly on the thicker side after all. She didn't have much oomph in the breasts or butt departments, but she made up for it in overall beauty. Like a perfectly shaped porcelain doll. He spread her legs wide, feeling the insides of her soft creamy white thighs. 

He let his hands glide across her unmarred skin, until he reached her lower lips, a bright, cute, pink compared to the pure white of everything else. He idly felt the space above it filled with near-invisible silver-white hair, before moving down to the main course. 

He had his fun, but now it was time to give his daughters their partner back. 

Well...

Maybe a little more fun. 

"Weiss?" he asked, "I'm going to fuck you now." 

"Yesss." she croaked, her voice still in bad shape from his rough treatment of her throat. He regretted it now, as he didn't really have any explanation that wouldn't just paint him as a total asshole to Yang and Ruby. Unless... 

"Weiss, when I start, I want you to scream for me." he whispered to her, "Okay? Don't hold anything back." 

"B-but, Ruby and Yang are outside. They'll hear me." 

 _"Exactly."_  

The ashamed expression on her face was adorable, all the more so when he knew she would do it, too. 

He slid a finger into her slit, and she obeyed immediately, "Ahhhhh!" she let out, he sent in another finger, and then another, feeling up her insides, "Ooooh! Oh! OH! OHHH!" 

He yanked out his hand in one quick motion, and Weiss squealed before he pushed the dirtied hand into her mouth, letting her lick her own juices, before taking the plunge. She howled in pleasure as he pierced into her arching virgin body. His hands trailed across her body, feeling along her spine, cupping her ass and squeezing down on it, enjoying the novelty of how firm her ass was, compared to his wife's own pillowy cushion.

He brutalized the poor girl's pussy, beating into it like he wanted to leave a bruise, and driving the girl mad with the sensation of it. In the throes of passion, Weiss reached over to throw her arms around his head, screaming pleasure right into his ear. 

He waited until he felt her body spasm, tightening around him as she came, squirting out of her completely stuffed cunt. Then, he pulled almost all the way out, before taking a good grip on each hip, and slapping her back down onto his cock like he was driving a spike into the ground. 

Watching her face, he could see the exact moment she broke, the pleasure overwhelming her senses. Fucked silly, unable to see the real world at all through her own blissful reality. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth, her eyes crossing, not looking at anything in particular, her body so hot she was practically steaming. 

She let out a sigh of deep satisfaction as he came, as deep inside of her as he could manage. As he pulled out, white flowed back out, her pussy stretched wide, for the moment. 

"I haven't broken a woman like that in years." he breathed, grinning at Weiss' sorry state.

He was sure he'd feel guilty later, but for now, he simply took in the glow of a mind-fucked bitch marked as _his_ to the deepest level.

"Wanna break another one?" a sultry, deeper voice purred into his ears. 

"I must be losing my touch." Taiyang murmured, "So busy fucking the brains out of your teammate I didn't even notice you wake up." 

"That was mean." Blake said, "Knocking me out just so you could rail Weiss uninterrupted?" She draped herself over his shoulders, "Make it up to me." she whispered into his ear.

Onto number two.


	2. Chapter 2

Blake wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling into his back. 

"Aren't you cuddly." Taiyang teased, before looking back down at poor, fucked silly, Weiss. He picked her up, standing up straight so that Blake would slip off his shoulders, "Which bed is hers?" 

"That one over there." Blake said, pointing. 

"Who came up with these bunk beds, anyway?" he asked, narrowing his eyes, "They're dangerous." 

"Is that really the biggest problem, right now?" she asked, watching with a flushed face as he carried Weiss over to her bed, lying her down gently, "If you're quite done playing at being a gentlemen, I have some of my own problems to address right now." she complained, rubbing her thighs together, "You're teasing me."

"Right, right." Taiyang said, "Lie down on your bed." 

She leaped onto it, smiling wide, eager and excited. 

As he approached, walking a bit slower, he tried to get a better hold on his self-control. He had gone a bit overboard with Weiss, something he was starting to feel a little guilty about. He had to remember that these girls were his daughters' best friends and-

Blake reached across her shirt, and dug in with her claws, before dragging them down across her chest. Her jacket, the shirt underneath, and the bra beneath that were shredded and yanked away, leaving nothing but a handful of scraps of clothing draped across her shoulders and under her arms. Her breasts, larger than Weiss' hung free. She didn't stop there, angling herself to face Taiyang fully, Blake spread her legs out to the sides, showing him her damp pussy. 

She pinched at the middle of her skirt, and then noisily tore it open, before taking hold of her panties. 

She began to pull them up, letting out pleased little gasps as she gave herself a wedgie, to the point where her underwear tore at the seams and she flung it up to the ceiling, where it stuck, considering how moist it had already become. 

Last, and with less furious passion than the others, actually being careful, the young woman pulled away the bow hiding her Faunus ears, and set it gently on a nearby shelf. 

-daughters teammate or not, he was going to **ruin** this slut.

He charged forwards, slamming into her and shoving her back into the bed so hard the entire makeshift bunk bead creaked. In his own furious quest to plunge inside her, he began to slam his hips forward without really aiming. His cockhead, rock-solid from Blake's show, rubbed against her smooth skin, nudging around her precious place in a tantalizingly cruel fashion. 

Blake moaned in complaint, and reached down to grab his dick and force it where it was supposed to go, but Taiyang was in control, and he let her know it. He grabbed each wrist before it could go near his cock, and used his new grip to re-position Blake lying on the bed. 

She stared up into his eyes, and saw her own hunger reflecting back at her. 

He let gravity carry him as he finally found his way into her quim, and Blake screamed in pleasure as inches of him vanished inside her all at once. He pulled back just a half-inch before slamming back inside, his entire body coming down with the motion. 

Blake let out a surprised gasp as Taiyang's weight rested entirely on top of her. His larger muscular arms were resting on her own. His perfectly chiseled chest pressing down on her breasts. Her legs were forced to an uncomfortable position as he pushed down harder and harder and they just got in the way, but she wouldn't dare complain, not if that meant there was a chance he would stop even for a second what he was doing to her pussy. 

The mating press continued furiously, until Blake's lustful cries of "Yes! Yes! Yes!" blurred into a continuous cry of ecstasy. 

He came, deep inside her, and Blake's cry became a sudden moan. 

"Moooore." she begged, "I need more cum, right now. I want your babies, Mister Xiao Long!" 

"Don't worry, don't worry." he said, breathing hard, "More is coming."

 _"God! Fuck! Breed me, fuck me, use me, make Yang lots of little siblings!"_  

"D-Don't bring up my daughter while I'm fucking you, you slut!" he managed while cumming a second time deep inside the Faunus. 

"A-ah!" she said, before she managed to uncross her eyes and face her master properly, "Why?" she asked, "Does it make you _think_ things?" she leaned her head forwards, and nuzzled against his neck, "Naughty things about your little girl? Your daughter's been right where you are, Daddy. I've tasted _two_ Xiao Longs right here in Yang's bed." 

"Wh-what?" he blinked, suddenly pulled back out of his dominating mind-set, "You and Yang-?"

"Don't worry." Blake murmured, pulling her hands free from his suddenly relaxed grip to pull him even closer against her body, "She'll _understand..._  Worse comes to worse, she'll just have to _punish_ me. _"_   she purred out, seemingly very pleased with the idea. 

Taiyang frowned, before pushing himself up and shrugging Blake off him and back into the bed. Both their bodies were flush with sweat. Blake looked ready to complain, to reach for him again, when her eyes seemed to focus more. She shook her head, like trying to rid herself of a headache, and when she did, she looked down at herself. She immediately crossed her legs, and tried to tug down the torn remains of her shirt to better cover her breasts. 

When she met his eyes again, they were mostly filled with suspicion and betrayal. There was still some desire there, but not the overwhelming lust that consumed his semblance's slaves. 

"So... mind telling me what exactly happened? Why I shouldn't try ripping your eyes out for stuffing me full of you?" she asks bitterly, giving up with her shirt and simply holding an arm over her boobs.

"...You're in control of your actions again, good." he said, "I'm sorry, Blake, but you, and Weiss-" he gestured over to the fucked-silly heiress, who Blake seemed to notice for the first time. Shock spread across her features, and then simple rage. She darted over to her friend, and lifted her into her arms, cradling Weiss. 

"You _raped_ her!" she accused.

"Er... _kind_ of." Taiyang admitted, before sitting down across from them, raising his arms in a show of peace, "I didn't want to. It's my semblance. It was accidently activated when Yang punched me. It makes _any_ adult woman with the aura within a certain range... well, horny for me. Intensely."

Blake frowned, "So... _what,_ you accidently used your aura, why did that give you the right to take advantage of us!?"

"My semblance's effect is permanent. You'd be in heat, constantly, with a drive to find me and fuck me that would never, ever, go away... until you succeeded in doing it. Some girls can retain most of their sanity, and learn to become functional again, but they'll still feel the urge until I give in and give them what my Semblance makes them need." he sighs, "It's a... huge _hassle,_ really. I live on an isolated island, and I spend all my time teaching children who won't be effected at all, where the only people who could be effected are teachers who _know_ to stay out of range if I ever need to use Aura." 

Blake's expression smoothed. She turned her attention back to Weiss, "That... that's horrible but... I understand. But why even come here, then?"

"I'm still a father." he said, "I wanted to see my daughters compete in the Vytal Festival. I thought it was worth the risk. I didn't think that my aura would activate in front of anyone that it would be dangerous to." 

Blake nodded, "I see." she seemed conflicted, "I... I can remember that it felt really good." she said, "That I jumped onto you, right in front of Ruby and Yang... But the rest got a bit... blurry." 

"That's normal for the first time." Taiyang said gently.

Blake flushed with embarrassment, "I'm sorry for accusing you of doing that to us for... for no reason. I can't imagine what it must be like having a Semblance that would keep you isolated like that. I jumped you first, anything that happened afterwards it- it wasn't your fault."

"It's not Yang's either." Taiyang said, "I never told my daughters about my semblance. I mean, Ruby's only _fifteen._  Yang had no idea what would happen to you and Weiss when she hit me. She didn't do this intentionally. I want you to remember that. And I don't want... all of this, to get between _you_ and Yang."

"Don't worry." Blake said, grinning slightly, "I'd never blame Yang for this. Now, uh, Mister Xiao Long? Could you leave the room? I need to dress myself and Weiss."

He nodded, "Yang and Ruby shouldn't be too far away. I'll go find them." he paused, realizing he was just as naked as the two beauties in front of him, "Right after I find some clothes of my own!"

"Er, you could try the room across from ours?" Blake offered, "They have two guys on their team."

"Thanks." he said, "And... thank you for taking this so well. A lot of people who've had this happen to them are... understandably not so rational about it all." 

Blake nodded, before setting Weiss' sleeping form back on the bed, and hurrying towards the drawers, getting out replacement clothes. Deciding that was his cue to leave, Taiyang grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around his waist, and opened the door. He walked out into the hall, before closing it quickly behind him, not wanting any passers-by getting an eyeful. 

He noted that Ruby wasn't waiting in the hall, but... 

Yang was blushing furiously, and seemed like she had been crying. 

"You okay?" he asked softly. 

"No!" she growled right back, "My Dad's been keeping secrets, my teammates just went through something horrible and traumatic, and my _girlfriend is pregnant_. With my future _sibling!"_

"They might decide not to keep them." Taiyang said, and Yang just groaned, covering her face with her hands.

"I don't even know how to feel about that." 

"Look, we'll all take some time to sit down and talk about all of this. You, me, Ruby, and your teammates. We'll figure out how we want to handle this. In the meantime, do you think you could help me out?" he asked, pointing to the door across the hall, "Blake said that there were two boys on that team? Do you think I could borrow some pants?"

"I doubt Jaune or Ren would say no. I'll ask." Yang said, before going up to the door and knocking on it. Once, twice, a few more times. "Huh, guess they're not in." she tried the doorknob, and found that it wasn't locked, "Weird." she opened the door, and stared wide-eyed at the sight on the floor. 

"Close the door!" Ren shouted, from where he had Nora pinned to the ground even as she struggled to free herself. 

Jaune was on the other end of their room, bracing the doorway to their bathroom, which was dented and mangled, but still holding. Every few seconds it would shake with impact. "The girls have gone berserk!" he said, panicked.

Yang looked back down to where Nora was on the ground. Her face was flushed red, her eyes were clouded, her breath was deep and husky, and she was begging Ren to be allowed free. 

" _I need to find him!_ " she moaned, " _I need to! I need him to break me in half Ren! I need him to break me!_ " 

Yang sighed, before looking back at her father.

"How far, _exactly,_ is that 'range' to your Semblance?"

Taiyang rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed, "Well, only maybe thirty feet in every direction? Do you know if there are any female students on the floors directly above or below you? And we should probably check the rooms on either side of yours."

Yang groaned, _"Normally,_ we have the hall mostly to ourselves. Just Team RWBY and Team JNPR. And I think directly above us is a Second-Year group, Team CFVY? But with the Vytal Festival... This entire part of the dorm is getting filled with guest teams from other schools." 

Taiyang closed his eyes, "Fuck me, this is a disaster."

* * *

Ozpin took a sip from his cup, "This is an opportunity."

Taiyan stared at him, "I don't follow."

"Tell me, Taiyang, does Beacon Academy seem less crowded than it was in your generation?"

"The dorm rooms were a lot emptier than I had expected, I guess." Taiyang said.

"Most prospective Hunters are the children of Hunters themselves." Ozpin said, "There are always those who rise up from civilian families, but they are unfortunately rare and in-between. No, the main force making up Humanity's final line of defense are Hunters, and those who follow them will _mainly_ be their children. But less and less Hunters are _having_ children."

Taiyang closed his eyes, "Please tell me you're not implying what I think you are, Ozpin. This is going to be enough of an international incident as it is!"

"I don't think you understand how dangerous it is to have the number of Hunters continue to shrink every generation." Ozpin countered, "I'll handle things, as much as I can. It helps that the memories of the affected women are cloudy and confused after you impregnate them."

"I'm not going to impregnate  _dozens_ of Huntresses-in-training!"

"Then you'll just leave them to suffer?" Ozpin asked, raising an eyebrow, "Honestly, this isn't even up for discussion. You were always going to have to do it, in order to save these unfortunate women from a debilitating lifetime of confused lust. I'm just offering my full support."

Taiyang sighed, "You're right. As usual... what's the first step?"

"We'll be delaying the tournament by a day." Ozpin said, "I've labeled the incident publicly as a terrorist attack using mind-altering substances, and have the teams caught within range all listed as 'injured' from the attack, and thus moved to somewhere more secure where the affected women can't hurt themselves or others." he pressed a button on the intercom, "Glynda, if you would bring the proposed schedule for Mister Xiao Long?" 

The buxom blonde strolled in a few seconds afterwards, and passed a folder to Taiyang. "All the affected women are listed. We've been scheduling them for an hour each, with some time for breaks. You'll be handling them in groups, rather than individually. You'll be addressing the women from Beacon first, then Atlas, then Haven, and finally Shade."

 

> 7:00a-8:00a - Beacon's Nora Valkyrie & Pyrrha Nikos
> 
> 8:15a-9:15a - Beacon's Coco Adel & Velvet Scarletina
> 
> 9:30a-10:30a - Atlas' Ceil Soleil & Neon Katt
> 
> 10:45a-11:45a - Haven's Arslan Altan & Reese Chloris
> 
> 11:45a-12:30p - Break for lunch.
> 
> 12:30p-1:30p - Haven's Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai, & Lucignolo Oreo
> 
> 1:45p-4:00p - Shade's Team NDGO & May Zedong

"Do you think I'm a fucking robot!?" Taiyan said, staring incredulously, "And you're having me deal with five girls at once in the last hour?"

"I've given you fifteen minutes between sessions, as well as a break for lunch." Glynda replied, "Besides, your Semblance lets you get back up to speed between shots _very_ quickly. And I've given you more than two hours to deal with the group of five."

"This is utterly ridiculous." he muttered again, "...What about afterwards? If your goal is to increase the Hunter population..." 

"The Hunting Academies will do their absolute best to care for all of your children, Taiyang." Ozpin said, "The financial needs of mother and child will be met, and schooling, childcare, and medical care will come out of my own pocket if need be." he said, "I am very invested in the bolstering of our future numbers of Hunters." 

Glynda nodded, "We're actually equipped to handle an even greater number of children." 

"With who? More students?"

Glynda passed over a few more pictures, two black-haired girls, his daughter's age. 

"Criminals." Glynda said, "But ones with potential. They're near-Huntress level, but they were captured recently. Ours to do with as we please. Ozpin was considering pushing them to become students." she shrugged, "But with girls lacking in discipline such as these, who just wish to squander their talents, I think the twins would be best as breeding sows."

Taiyang's pants tented at the words. "Breeding sow twins..." he said to himself, grinning, "Fine, fine, I may as well go for broke here. Anyone else?"

"Perhaps." Ozpin said, "At least one more for sure." 

He stood up then, taking his cup of coffee with him. As he passed the confused Taiyang and the resolute Glynda, he smiled, "Please, remember that you'll both have to wake up early in the morning." 

"What-" Ozpin smacked Taiyang with his cane before he could ask his question, and hard enough to almost kill a person without Aura. 

As it was, Taiyang's activated. 

Glynda, prim and proper as she was, immediately fell to her knees. With a swish of her wand, Taiyang's chair was telekinetically dragged across the floor to where she was kneeling, his pants unzipping on their own, and his underwear ripping under an invisible force. 

His cock, erect from the thoughts of breeding so many girls, was ready and waiting when Glynda maneuvered it into her greedy mouth. 

The blonde started by gently kissing the head of his dick, small and soft touches, which grew into something more when she took more of his length into her mouth. Her tongue danced across the bottom of his member, and she began to moan in delight. She got greedier by the second, slurping hungrily at him, until she was deep-throating him, her chin nestling against his balls, with his entire cock stuffed into her mouth.

"God damn it, Ozpin!" he shouted as he came down Glynda's throat. As she slowly dragged her mouth off of him, she was just like all the other girls. Her eyes cloudy with lust, her face blushing in embarrassment, her body language submissive and inviting. 

As he bent down to rip her clothes away, to reveal her voluptuous hourglass figure to himself, she smiled up at him, totally enraptured with his attention. 

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time, Glynda." he admitted, "But before we go further, I need to know. Did you want this, or did Ozpin lure you here?"

"I volunteered." she said, leaning back into him. She took hold of her own boobs, and then pressed them against his body, sandwiching his dick between her flesh. as she began to drag them up and down against it, forcing it back to full erection, she continued to talk, "When I heard you had accidently seduced nearly twenty girls at once, my first emotion was jealousy." she moaned, opening her mouth wide to lick the head of his cock poking out from between her breasts. She continued to speak between her acts of worship, "I was jealous, that all these young women would get to fuck you, feel you, worship you, and bear your children, while I simply watched on the sidelines." 

"It's too late to reconsider now." he groaned out, beginning to move to the rhythm Glynda was setting, "You're not leaving this room until I have you overflowing with my own cum."

"That sounds _wonderful~"_

 


End file.
